Confessions
by MagixDiana
Summary: Ginny Weasley confessing her crimes. Dark, angsty.


Bleh. I don't know what this is. I saw someone use the word 'Confession' as a prompt, and decided to do something a little different than the romantic confession. Instead, here is Ginny Weasley confessing her crimes.

Dark, a lot of angst. Mentions of sexual content, but not exactly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Potterverse. I'm just a humble fan.

* * *

><p>The Ministry of Magic was filled with people that were trying to find seats in the chaos that was. They were yelling, screaming, and pushing people out of the way as the struggle to find a spot became more and more intense. Aurors were unsuccessfully trying to maintain order, but it had been lost for quite some time. Even with Voldemort gone the peace had only lasted so long. There was shock, at first. Then grief filled with funerals and tears. Only three months later, there was peace and contentedness and a sense of freedom.<p>

Until everything was shattered by Ginny Weasley.

The red head sat in a tall chair in the middle of the room in the Ministry, observing the chaotic scene before her with a smirk. Spelled to remain quiet, she shook with silent laughter as the Aurors finally took serious action and shoved several people out of the room and locked the only door there.

Those that remained were all seated comfortably and, almost immediately, all was quiet.

The restraints that kept Ginny Weasley in her seat were making her wrists itch. The invisible ropes burned like hell and she struggled against them, still smirking despite her pain.

She was distracted by a loud cough, followed by a clearing of someone's throat. After a good ten seconds, the Ministry of Magic spoke in a sharp and commanding voice.

"The trial will begin at once. The wizarding community versus Ginevra Weasley. The charges are as follows: The illegal use of one Soul Love Potion on Mr. Harry Potter. The use of two Unforgivable curses on Mr. Harry Potter. Endangerment of a fellow wizard. Endangerment of the wizarding community. Improper use of dark magic. Do you understand the charges, Ms. Weasley?"

Ginny let out a long, high pitched giggle and smiled widely at her audience. "I understand," she said.

"Do you confess to the crimes?"

The same high pitched giggle resounded in the dark, damp room. "Of course! I had to, you see. Harry wasn't being honest with himself! The potion made him confident and he could finally confess his feelings for me! He'd been avoiding me after the final battle," she pouted like a little child. "The potion was necessary. It worked, too! Harry finally confessed his love but he fought it. Fought it so hard, he did. Refused to kiss me, to hold me, to _love_ me.

"Crucio was important! I had to make Harry _feel_ how much I loved him. He did, you know. He screamed in pleasure at my love. Screamed in pure ecstasy," she said, sighing with what appeared to be happiness as she recalled the memory. "I knew he wanted to feel it again, but I needed something stronger! I found the book, the one we hid in sixth year and I saw the spell. Sectumsempra. It was beautiful. He bled with love. His love was flowing out of him."

Harry Potter watched her talk with glazed eyes. He, too, was remembering the events that transpired one week ago.

After the war, Harry realized that his feelings for Ginny were purely sisterly. Sure, he had a crush on her before, but that's all it was; a crush. While Ron, Hermione, and he were searching for the Horcruxes, he thought of her rarely. When he did think of her, it wasn't the way one thought of his lover. After the final battle, he did everything he could to keep the red head as a friend. He didn't tell anyone what he thought of her and everyone assumed they were going out or just being stubborn.

Harry noticed her changing. She didn't talk about the war and cringed at the mention of Voldemort. Her laughing fits came soon after that; she would begin laughing hysterically at the most inappropriate times. Even though he saw her slipping and falling over the edge, Harry figured she just needed time to heal and properly mourn the loss of her friends and family.

The Love Potion was unexpected. She'd slipped it into his pumpkin juice in his "eighth" year at Hogwarts one morning at breakfast. Nobody even noticed the sudden change in him. One second he was laughing with Ron at a stupid Quidditch joke and the next he was proclaiming his love to Ginny. The Soul Love Potion was strong and had Dark effects on the victim, which was why Harry couldn't immediately throw it off.

Ginny began throwing herself at him, taking off her clothes in front of him and groping him whenever she got the chance. However, Harry was strong enough to stop anything from happening and threw her off each time. That was when she began using Crucio. "Do you love me?" she screamed at him while he writhed on the floor in pain. It was strong, full of raw power and emotion. With the Love Potion taking its toll, Harry had no choice but to scream in agony. She laughed.

_Laughed_ at his pain.

Sectumsempra, which had been declared an Unforgivable, came soon after. Ginny had bound him to a chair in the Room of Requirement and hit him squarely on the chest with the curse.

God, it had _hurt_.

She didn't heal his wounds, only laughed again and again. Harry was sure he'd die. He, the Boy Who Lived, the Savior of the Wizarding World, would die at the hands of a young Weasley girl.

As he slipped out of consciousness, he barely registered someone barging in and yelling Stupefy and then healing his wounds while muttering, "I knew something was wrong! The bloody bird is off her rocker! Hold _still_, Potter!"

Potter? No one called him Potter anymore. Not even the Slytherins. Except one.

Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin, Death Eater, Ice Prince, had saved Harry Potter from certain death. He knew the proper way to heal him of course, having been on the receiving end of the curse in their sixth year. He immediately informed the authorities and Harry was taken to St. Mungo's.

Now, one week later, Harry was sitting in a chair next to Draco as they watched Ginny giggle and proclaim her love.

"We're meant to be together!" she screeched and struggled against her restraints. Her eyes focused on Harry's. "Harry! We're so perfect together! You love me, you know you do!"

Every head in the room turned to him and Harry stood up slowly and confidently. "There is nothing left of Ginny Weasley in you. She died in the war."

Somewhere behind him, Hermione Granger and Molly Weasley broke out in tears. Ron avoided everyone's gaze and trembled slightly. None of them had noticed Ginny's behavior, and they had been even more oblivious to the torture Harry endured at her hand. He hadn't spoken to any of them, instead spending time with the Slytherins that helped Draco sneak out and find him. They had been trying to tell everyone for days that something was wrong, but who listened to _Death Eater scum_ anymore?

Without looking back even once, Harry walked out of the Ministry of Magic without waiting to hear the verdict. Soon, everyone followed his example and walked out without hearing the Minister proclaim that the girl in the middle of the room would be given to the Dementor's to receive the Kiss.

No one mourned for the girl that sat in the chair that day. Instead, they mourned over the loss of Ginny Weasley, who died a hero in the war.

* * *

><p>For the record: Ginny Weasley is my least favorite character in the entire series. In fact, I hate her. I wasn't going to have her go this insane in the story, but I let it flow and write itself. After witnessing so much death and destruction, she broke down and was no longer the same person.<p>

I know it seems unlikely that Hermione wouldn't notice Harry's pain, but she was busy with her new relationship with Ron and was dealing with the pain of her own losses in the war.

Please review, even if it's just one or two words!


End file.
